Investigator and Projects supported by the core Adelstein Myosin light chain mutant phosphorylation Balaban Mitochondrial Phosphoproteome;mitochondria induced proteolysis;mitochondrial proteomes in subsarcolemmal and interfibrillar mitochodrial fractions. Burg TonEBP associated proteins and phosphorylation Cannon Effects of exercise on HDL Chock SUMO substrates identification, quantitatibe Chung Diminished substrate phosphorylation by in vivo kinase inhibitors;2D gel ID of ATP-binding on protein Donaldson Identification and validation of new cargo in this endocytic pathway Finkel Identification of SIRT1-interacting Proteins Remaley Proteome of HDL subpopulation Knepper IMCD membrane- and phospho-proteome;Aquaporin phosphorylation regulation Korn Protein difference in WT and KD Dictyostelium Kramer Glycoproteins in developing zebra fish Lee Mass determination of alpha-synuclein protein factors Levine Proteomic profiling of human plasma exosomes;receptor mediated phosphorylation Lo Identification of immnoprecipitates from antibody to Megf8 Manganiello Identification of protein partners;DIGE of WT vs KO mitochondria from adipocytes, hearts, and livers Milgram identifying novel binding proteins to the polycystin receptors as well as sorting nexin 27 Moss BIG1-associated proteins;characterization of protein ADP ribosylation;HNP-ornithine samples Murphy Protein S-nitrosylation in mitochondrial energetics and calcium transport;male vs. female mitochondria Peterkofsky E coli protein identifications using in-gel digested peptides Pohl Determination of drug-BSA conjugates by mass analysis; halothane-induced liver injury in mice Raghuram Quantitative phosphoproteomics Remaley Effect of fatty diet on liver proteins Sacks Comparison fvb and c57 skeletal muscle mitochondria,; Acetylationn modification in mitochondria of WT and KO mice Shaw/Knepper Proteomes of lymphocyte microvilli Shen CCNU modification of stathmin;Quantitative proteomes of KinA+ and KinA- sf49 cells Starr/Knepper Identification of biomarker in urinary exosomes Stadtman E. coli protein oxidation resulting from C-, N-, and P-starvation Vaughan Effects of depletion of brefeldin A-inhibited guanine nucleotide-exchange protein GBF1;lysosome components changes in knockout mice Viswanathan NHERF-Associated protein from cell lines labeled by SILAC Young Peptides released from citrate-treated CD34+ cells Waterman Comparison between control and myosin 2 inhibition cell lines